


Update Q&A

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: YouTube AU [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Homophobia, Language, M/M, Vlogger AU, Youtuber AU, relationship dynamics, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek answer questions about their break from YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is as far as I have written so if you want a baby and a wedding you better get to.. Comment/kudos!!   
> Xx  
> T

[Stiles wearing a blue beanie and sitting at a kitchen table, next to Derek Starbucks cup in his hand. Derek is next to him in a gray Henley and his glasses, drinking from his own paper cup.]

"Hey everyone! I hope you're well. I thought it would be fun to sit here and drink our coffee and be all professional like we're in an interview and Der thought it was cheesy but when I waved that Caramel macchiato in his face he couldn't resist."   
"Yeah,so we've both got our phones and we're gonna answer some questions." 

"This is from Annabelle: Hale's! How fucking dare you?! I thought you were splitting! R u both ok?! Alright Annabelle, I'm going to assume the are you okay is related to our relationship, and yes, we are okay. I love Derek more than there are stars in the sky." He blinks owlishly and Derek rolls his eyes.   
"This is from Chris: wtf. Fuck that adoption agency! U would be the best parents! Which one was it? I'm sorry Chris but we're not gonna answer that because we're trying not to be bitter." 

Stiles snorts, "James asks, R u still together? When r u getting married? Yes James we're together, and we haven't set a date yet but we are hoping this year."   
"Okay, Hunter, hey Hunter. He asks: what on earth r u gonna do? U have to be parents! Fuck that agency tho! Love u. We love you too Hunter. I am glad you asked, we have several wonderful friends who have offered to be surrogates for us, so we still need to discuss if we are going to go with surrogacy or with another agency or what."   
"We don't really know, but we're not giving up." Stiles leans over and pecks Derek on the temple. 

[Stiles is setting his phone on the table and shaking a clearly empty Starbucks cup]  
"Alright, the coffee is gone, which means I am done. I know this is long but, we hope this answers a lot of concerns."  
"Hold on, I've got one more and I think this is valid. Hayley asks: Derek why has Stiles been taking over lately, I feel like u r more quiet. I do want to address this because the last video, I did get comments asking about this, and and I've been letting Stiles take over because I feel so awkward and angry and hurt talking about this subject that it's easier to let Stiles just give his input and spit it out whether than sit here for me to collect my words and thoughts." 

"That was a good one. Derek and I discuss in depth how we're going to frame these videos, especially the last three just because we want to protect some parts of our life and there are some things Derek is uncomfortable with. I know it seems like I may push him, or over talk him or that he might want to speak but we discuss all this before hand. We have more videos like this of us being more open and honest, not that we weren't before but about this like hard stuff ya know, and I hope the more videos where we really talk about our inner shit, Der will get more comfortable, but until then, I'll be here to kind of break it down for you." 

"The problem is I get so, emotional, and I want you all to know which is why we do these videos. I don't just want to film the perfect stuff. I want you to know that we're real people. We're a real gay couple who wanted to adopt a kid and got turned down. Like things happen that fucking suck. I just, I can't articulate through everything the way Stiles can. And you all deserve answers, so I like for Stiles to take the reins."   
"Alright babe. Well we've gotta get going."  
"We love you very much and we will see you in the next video!" 

[The screen goes black.]


End file.
